Fangs & Bloody Knifes
by twinTigers
Summary: Eridans not cut out to be a real hunter so his Father Dulescar lets him be a watcher, someone who collects information. His current task is collecting Information on the Shady Vampire Sollux Captor, when they meet their worlds go upside down. Rated M for later Smut, BoyXBoy, whatever you call it. dont Like it dont read it, simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**Got a new story :D its a roleplay between a friend and me, if i actully posted all the roleplays we did, there would be alot unfinished .-. so enjoy this one please! :D**

* * *

Eridan sat in his small house in the middle of the grey themed town. He was the second son in a family of vampire hunters of all the ampora's business. It was top of the line for vampire slaying and eridan, well wasn't quite cut out for the job. He was very artistic and liked to learn about vampires, so his father put him in charge of gathering all of the information on top ranked vampires and set his brother Cronus as the heir to the family business. Eridan's father Dualscar expected more of Eridan, despise his protests, gave him the file of a peculiar mustard blood that sulked in the shadows along this small town. Eridan has been keeping a record of the interesting specimen as best as he can without being seen. So tonight was the night Eridan took out of the week to relax and enjoy life, it was a new moon, and a cold autum night. The darkness of the night seemed somber against the grey and gothic looking town. Eridan liked it, it still had an aristocratic vibe to it, but, it was homey and relaxing. He had his windows open and candles lit in his room. The violet blooded prince lay asleep in his silky and plush comforters on his bed.

Walking down the empty streets alone was a 19 year old troll, his name was Sollux Captor, he didn't need to worry about the rumors of vampires lurking around every corner when night falls since he was a vampire himself, looking around he could see shadows move as others like him went looking for open windows or trolls and humans walking alone to get home from late night shopping or partying. while looking around he saw a window open, easily climbing to the windowsill he quietly climbed in seeing it was a bedroom turning to the bed he found a troll around his age before he got turned, smirking he slowly walked to him leaning over the bed two get a look at him before leaning down to his neck licking up it feeling the blood pumping through his body. Unfortunatly Eridan felt the touch to his neck and shivered. He practically jumped out of his bed, grabbing the daggers underneath his pillows, that he has had since he was a kid and was trained to specialize with, he held them in a cross like symbol.

"WWHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WWHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE"

He looked at the boy wwho looked to be around his age and squinted, still sleepy. Sollux smirks at the troll and quickly pins his hands down whispering in his ear,

"ea2y now, ii ju2t want a quiick meal you can grant me at lea2t that riight?"

He holds the troll down with one hand using the other to force his head to the side and licks up his neck again dragging his fangs as well before biting down, blood flooding into his mouth. Eridan struggles violently and shouts out threats and profanities to the vampire before shivverin' at the sensation before he is bitten into. Wincin' at the pain as he feels his own violet blood burst into the vampires mouth. He went still to reduce the pain as he started to grow dizzy he closed his eyes. Hopein' it was just a bad dream and that the vampire didn't turn him.

Sollux takes a few extra mouthfuls enjoying the taste before pulling back cleaning the bite with a sigh looking over the boy and smirks, walking to the window closing it but still in the room. Walking back to the bed he sits at the end of it with a grin waiting for you to wake up.

"You 2hould be able two move around a biit by now, are you gonna keep me waiitiing? iit2 been a whiile 2iince ii've met a hunter, mo2tly one wiith deliiciiou2 blood"

Eridan woke up slightly and look at the vampire, confused and grabs my glasses.

"...wwhat the fuck...do you evven...wwant...wwhy didn't you leavve...all vvampires alwways leavve...after..a...meal..."

Eridan scooted away from the vampire and rolls off his bed, landin' on the floor, sittin' there, still woozy and only in his boxers since normal trolls sleep at the same hours as humans, now that they both share this world in harmony.

He Reaches up to feel his neck that is still tender from the bite. Hissin' quietly at the shock of pain from touchin' it.

"...i hope..the shell..you didn't..." glares at "...you betta not havve made me one of you fowwl fuckin' rainbowwdrinkin' freaks..." my bloodpusher would beat fast at the hidden fear of actually getting turned.

Sollux grins and chuckles relaxing on your bed looking at you.

"fiir2t, iim not liike other vampiire2 and 2econd, ii diidnt turn you. ii dont do that 2hiit iif your actually a hunter liike you make iit 2o, then you 2hould have at lea2t 2een my fiile ii havent turned anyone yet unle22 they really wanted me two"

He smiles at the hunter sweetly and rolls to the end of the bed to you, sees your daggers on the floor in your arms reach but ignores it for now.

"2o, are you an actual hunter or are you ju2t another troll that got defen2e le22on2?"

"...i'm a hunter...wwho hunts for information...on vvampires...i'm a wwatcher..."

Eridan glanced over to his desk with his computer, a bookshelf full of books, and three huge file cabinets.

He pushed his glasses up and looked at you more clearly, staggerin' up to a stance and grabbin' his robe puttin' it on so he didn't look like a total dumbass. He stared at you and slowly picked up the daggers off the floor, settin' them on my nightstand and slowly walkin' over to the file cabniets, rustlin' through the files, glancin' at you from time to time mumblin to myself. Sollux sits there and smiles watching you looking at the daggers and picking them up realizing they weren't cleaned with holy water and grins.

"You know iit2 a bad iidea two have a weapon u2ed to attack vampiire2 not cleaned wiith holy water, though you miight want two know that."

He plays with the knifes, and suddenly one slips from his grip slicing open his palm blood flowing out. He sat there and stared at the cut as blood starts running down my arm. Eridan found and pulled a file out, closing the cabinet. turnin' to say something smart but see's the mustard blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'..."

He set the file on the desk adruptly and lean ovver it to open a drawer to get a bandage and a small bottle. He walks over to Sollux, hesitantly, and uses the bottle to collect a sample of your blood before stickin' the bandage on it. He takes the daggers from you as well to make sure you dont damage anything else.

"Look I don't clean em because i barely use em and wwhale..i'm out of holy wwater okay..the stuff smells horrible...and i just...reely don't feel the need to constantly protect myself...i mean...wwho cares about a wwatcher...i'm the fuckin' joke of the slayin' wworld that nobody hears about"

frowns and corks the bottle, walkin' away from and sittin' at my desk, settin' the little bottle in a drawer before openin' the file.

"From my data...you...wwould...be of the captor family...correct..."

Sollux would lick the blood away and stares at the bandage like its an alien.

"yep, your correct. diing diing diing we have a wiinner you found out iim a captor, now tell me do ii really need thii2 2hiit?"

pulls off the bandage anyway seeing it already covered in blood and frowns licking the wound clean of any left over blood.

"wow 2uch a wa2te of blood you co2t me, ii could have cleaned iit you know..."

Sighs getting up and walking to you looking over your shoulder at the file you have out.

"Can ii have my blood back, ii never gave you permii22iion two take 2ome of iit"

Eridan turned and look at the vampire with a smirk takin' the bloodsoaked bandage from him and placin' it in a envelope puttin' it with the little bottle of blood.

"And you didn't havve my permission to take my blood, but you did, and alot of it...so it merely feels like a equivvalent trade don't you think"

Chuckles and flips through your file

"So Sollux...that wwould be your name...correct me if i'm wwrong...i mean some of the newwer vvampires change their names...but you are...lets sea...oh...howw ironic...twwo hundred and twwenty twwo years old...right...~"

Sollux smirks taking the file from Eridan looking it over.

"wow correct agaiin iim 2uprii2ed, but la2t ii checked you dont need two driink blood two 2urviive. Now giive back my blood, iit would giive you two much iinformatiion that ii would rather not let your fuckiing hunter2 know"

frowns holding my hand out closing the file holding it by my side. Eridan looks at you dumbfounded.

"Do you evven knoww wwhat i'm goin' to do wwith your blood"

"doe2 iit look liike ii care? No ii dont now giive iit"

Sollux goes and leans against the chair your in getting annoyed leaning in close and hisses into your earfin.

"hand iit over and noone here get2 hurt, got iit?"

Eridan frowns at and hands over the bottle of your blood.

"It wwould only be used by me to retrack you and to sea howw healthy you are...cod sol...normal testin' on vvampire blood get no results because of the "turnin" serum in it...the most wwe can do noww is sea howw much you eat wwithin' the past couple of days, howw old you are, your obvvious blood color..."

Eridan would scoot away from Sollux while he takes the bottle putting it in his pocket then looks at Eridan smirking.

"obviiou2ly you dont know me a2 much a2 ii thought, though iit ii2 under2tandable con2iideriing your only a watcher and all"

Walks to him and sits in your lap bored.

"2hould ii tell you? hmm...maybe ii wiill, don't know, the only thiing ii liike about you ii2 your blood"

Eridan sits there and frowns, not appreciating the tone you used as "only bein' a watcher".

"...do you reely havve to like me sol i bet you don't evven knoww my name...do you..."

Slowly tries to reach around and get the bottle of blood back. Sollux slaps your hand away growling then sighs calming down.

"Your name2 Eridan Ampora, ii diidnt know the Famou2 Ampora Famiily had a Watcher for a 2on" Smirks watching for your reaction.

Eridan flinches and glares at " yeah wwhale...its betta then goin' around slaughterin' vvampires and riskin' my life...evven though that's...wwhat my father wwants but wwho cares...i do wwhat i wwant..."

"ii can 2ee that, we're kiinda aliike then, doiing what we want not cariing what everyone el2e want2 from u2..."

He gets up and stretches walking to the window and looking outside carefully, seeing the sun come up.

"look2 liike iim gonna be here for the day"

Eridan looks at Sollux somewhat shocked.

" oh shell no...there is no wway..."

Looks out the window and he sea's the sun risin' and lightin' up the sky.

"Cod...fuckin' dammit..."

Frowns and rubs eyes.

"Look...i ain't used to sharin' a room wwith a vvampire...just..do wwhatevver and leavve me alone...okay..."

Pulls the curtains closed and blows out all of my candles. Wwalks ovver to my bed and curls up in it.

"Just don't be thinkin' you can snack on me either cause i wwhale not tollerate that aye aye sol"

"Cant promiice you that ED..."

Grins and jumps into the bed next to you and sighs curling up slightly

"your bed ii2 comfy...and warm..."

Closes my eyelids that were already heavy and drooping and mumbles to myself forgetting you were even there from my exhaustion.

"gog iit2 been a whiile 2iince ii la2t fell a2leep...fuckiing hunter2..."

Eridan Flinches and moves away from Sollux slightly, too tired to move or care anymore before dozin' off to sleep. Sollux falls into a deep sleep from the sudden exhaustion he felt and is still asleep even when night falls and Eridan wakes up. Eridan wakes up and slowly get out of the bed, lookin' at Sollux with sleepy eyes.

He talks to himself quietly

"...wwhy the fuck...is he...evven still here...its dark out..."

He gets dressed and checks for anymore bite marks, none to be found, thank cod. Glances over to Sollux who is still sleeping and walks over to, poking' you cautiously.

"Hey...sol...wwake up...its night..."

Sollux rolls over growling curling up into a ball mumbling angrily,

"mmmm...fiive more miinute2..."

Eridan frowns and pokes him again.

"C'mon sol you can't flounder here forevver i havve wwork to do..."

Sollux mumbles quietly still tired

"...iim ju2t gonna be 2leepiing...iit2 not liike ii'll actually be iin your way..."

He grabs a pillow and curls up to it. Eridan pouts at and walks away sittin' at my desk goin' through files and typing up a new report.

He looks over at Sollux.

"Hmm.."

Goes back over to with a ruler and measuring tape. Gets your height and carefully takes the ruler and slowly lifts your top lip exposin' your fangs, shakily measurin' em. Sollux wakes up and grabs Eridans arm siting up growling.

"iit2 rude two take advantage of a 2leepiing per2on you know."

Takes the ruler throwing it across the room and yawns rubbing my eyes.

"iim 2tiill tiired you a22...cant you waiit tiill ii wake up?"

Eridan frowns and looks at, tryin' to pull my arm away from him.

"...no...because i didn't think you wwould oblige sol..."

Sollux pulls Eridan closer till he could feel my breath on your neck.

"ii miight, but you have two giive me 2omethiing ii want"

he drags his fangs along Eridans neck feeling his bloodpusher speed up and grins. Eridan on the other hand Shivers and glances at Sollux.

"...and..th...that wwould be...wwhat exactly...i mean you already had...s..some yesterday...I...ain't no juicebox..."

"iim ju2t liike a you eriidan, ii need two eat, but wiith blood"

He shrugs and licks the beads up blood my fangs left.

"...I...h..havve blood bags sol..."

Eridans bloodpusher is beatin' fast now and a light blush shows on his face.

"nah, your blood ta2te2 better than any bloodbag"

Sollux bites into Eridans neck cleanly, drinking mouthful after mouthful of your blood. Eridan winces at the pain again and clings to Sollux tightly before slowly growin' limp in his hold, gettin' dizzy. After a few more mouthfuls Sollux pulls back licking the now fresh wound clean, still tired from lack of sleep, He lays back on the bed curling up leaving you at the end.

"mmm...fuck iim 2o tiired..."

Eridan lays in a heap on the side of the bed and glances up at Sol.

"...howw are you...evven tired..."

"haven't slept iin a few days...ii've had hunter2 on my traiil, but 2iince your an Ampora ii don't have two worriie about iit."

Sollux smiles and curls up to a pillow falling asleep but Eridan frowns and curls up on the end of the bed, grumblin' to himself.

"...stupid...vvampire...I..i cod call cro...and he wwould gladly...take care of you..."

He pulls the blankets towards him and curls up, now drowzy from bein' drained. Eridan rubs his eyes and fall asleep as well, after kicking Sol in the leg from being irritated, Sollux hisses and sits up glaring at Eridan then sighs and grabs him pulling him to the top of the bed leaving him in a pile of pillows

"...ii know you wont..."

He curls up falling asleep and Eridan lays there and pouts,

"...shut up..."

He drifts off to sleep, Sollux from being sleep deprived ends up asleep through the rest of the night and day, the sun has just gone down when he is partly awake to his stomach growling.

"nnnnn...fuck where am ii agaiin?"

Eridan is awake and sittin' at his desk typin' away with a cup of tea next to him.

"You are at the lovvely residence of the ampora family...wwhom you'vve been munchin' on for the past twwo days...say sol do you commonly havve amnesia for wwhen you sleep and wwake up again..?"

Glances at him, the glare from the computer reflectin' off my glasses. Sollux sits up rubbing his eyes still drowzy.

"...no...how long wa2 ii out?...d...diid anyone come here lookiing for me?"

Gets off the bed sleeply walking to Eridan draping my arms over his sholders hanging off him.

"can you get me a few bloodbag2? iim hungry..."

" you wwere out about one complete day sol...and not to my knowwledge nobody came or caught my attention...but there wwas a small envvelope wwith your name on it in the mail this morning..."

Hands the envelope to the vampire and gets up quietly, grabbin' a a couple of red bloodbags.

"dont get me the red one2, ii ju2t cant driink red blood..."

Sollux opens the letter and smirks reading it over then puts it back in the envelope and stretches my back popping back into place.

"mmm...ii dont wanna leave, ii like iit here..."

Eridan frowns deeply and puts the bloodbags back and brings a couple of teal ones to you instead.

"Wwhy do you like it so much...cause you havve food and my nice comfy bed...and don't havve to wworry bout hunters..." sighs "...so wwhat wwas the envelope..."

"that2 exactly iit, anyway the letter wa2 from a friiend of miine, he 2aw me walk iin here but never 2aw me leave 2o he wa2 worriied and fiinally had the ball2 two giive me thii2 letter"

grabs the blood bags and quickly bites into them draining the blood from them quickly, tossing the now empty bags in the trash.

* * *

** End of chapter one :D hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter Already?! .O. its magic! nope not really, we just keep on roleplaying -w- its kinda sad how much we role play together, when we did a lot on our phones we would text back to each other while in the same room, it was really bad...still is, now you know something new about me :D anyway enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Eridan watches quietly, his earfin's perk up at the word friend.

"...so...you...havve...people...to wwatch your...back...an...evveryfin'...sol..?"

Sollux shrugs and looks at you confused.

"ii have a few all around, kk ii2 ju2t 2omeone ii met a few week2 ago whiile huntiing...why doe2 iit matter?"

"...i just don't need to become a pit stop for vvampires...thats all..."

He walks over to the window and looks out of it, the expression less irritated and more somber. Sollux smirks and walks to your desk siting in your chair.

"are you lonely eriidan? iit2 fiine iif you are, kk doe2nt go for hiighblood2...actually he only driink2 from thii2 one human, iit2 funny...maybe ii 2hould briing them over..."

glances at him questionably.

"would you be ok with that?"

"I ...don't care for human's vvery much... but i guess so"

Eridan stands there, lookin' out into the moonlit night with a straight face. Sollux frowns and stands up walking to the window opening it with a shrug.

"wanna come wiith me two get them? iit wont take long"

"Howw do i knoww if your not just goin' to lure me otta my hivve and havve a feast of me wwith a bunch of other vvampires...howw can i knoww to trust you..." He looks Sol, standin' there, almost hesitant to leave.

Sollux facepalms and grabs Eridan lifting him over my shoulder jumping out the window landing on the sidewalk below

"diid you ever really read my fiile? ii dont do that 2hiit gog ed"

ignores your protests and walks down the street quickly turning down an alley avoiding a vampire feasting on a young troll to an abandoned building.

"there were here you can run and hiide iif you want whiile ii go get kk and po22iibly get biitched at for botheriing hiim"

Eridan stands and dusts off his clothes and looks at you.

"I'm not goin' anywwhere, just lead the wway i'll followw "

Folds arms across chest and scowls.

"yea yea whatever come on"

they both walk in the building going to the stairs Sollux turns every so often making sure Eridans following going to the third floor knocking on a door before opening.

"kk come on grab john were goiing two ed2 hou2e"

I ignore the fact the he was feasting and grins when he flicks my off pulling away from Johns neck and glares at me. Eridan would stand in the doorway, awestruck at the fact of actually watchin' a vampire feed. Not only havin' experiencing it himself but seeing it was something different. He could learn from this to see if different holds or where the vampire bit made a difference.

"..."

Karkat heard the door open and hear the lispy voice he has come to have gotten used to. He flicked him off of course and finished his meal of John, who flinched at the other vampire but relaxed immediately by karkat. Lickin' softly at the young human's neck to clean up his bite and ran a hand through the black hair of the bucked toothed boy, makin' sure he was alright. Karat stood up and scooped the limp and dizzy boy in his arms.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T HAVE WAITED UNTIL I WAS DONE BEFORE BARGING IN HERE. SOME NERVE YOU HAVE CAPTOR. I ALMOST REGRET WRITING A NOTE TO YOU. I SHOULD HAVE LET AMPORA DISMANTLE YOU FOR SCIENCE OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HE DOES."

Karkat would say, irritated as always, and glancin' past sollux to eridan at the door.

John would curl up in karkat's hold and put a hand over the vampires mouth.

"Heh, i'm sorry, he usually isn't THIS irritated. Okay, I lied. He is. But don't rile him up okay. I don't want fighting or whatever. Just lets go to...i guess...eds?" John would speak softly as he was just drained and tired.

Eridan would frown at the whole situation.

"My name's eridan...and you must be john...the human...and...then...karkat vantas...the vampire..."

He would smirk.

Eridan knew the last name of the vantas pretty well. Cro kept talking about one that just always escaped his grasp, kankri vantas was his name. He thought of the irony he would come in contact with another vantas again.

"come on kk, you can biitch me out on the way there, do you need help carryiing john? or would you rather try two act liike the biig guy here?"

snickers walking out of the doorway ficking eridan in the forehead to get his attention

"come on watcher were goiing back two your place"

Karkat growls but follows anyway carrying john, making sure he's ok every now and then, when we get out of the alleyway John is ok to walk but needs help every now and then.

"SO CAPTOR ARE WE GOING TO TAKE THE FUCKING WINDOW LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANT TO DO OR ARE WE GOING TO BE LOGICAL FUCKING PEOPLE AND GO THROUGH THE DAMN DOOR?!"

Eridan snaps back into reality and rubs his forehead, grumblin' as he follows sol.

"I believve i can answer that... wwe can indeed enter through my house's front door like a bunch of so called logical people...kar..."

Smirks and they all arrive at eridan's hive. He opens the door and invites them in. Karkat follows with john looking back at Sollux and growls

"YOU COMING OR NOT CAPTOR WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY, YOU FUCKING OWE ME FOR FUCKING UP MY MEAL"

Sollux grins and chuckles

"ii'll be takiing the wiindow becau2e iim not a logiical per2on liike you three, 2ee you iin a biit kk"

watches as karkat walks inside swearing like a little bitch then climbs up to your window jumping in grabbing another blood bag from the fridge you have going to the bed and laying in it with my file looking it over and laughing at all the mistakes in it. Eridan rolls his eyes and closes the door once john and karkat come inside.

"Cod damn...is he alwways like this..."

"YEAH FOR THE MOST PART HE IS."

Karkat would answer and set john on the couch, sittin' next to the sleepy human. He would pet him softly and glare at eridan.

"HEY CAN WE HAVE SOME PRIVACY HERE. I MEAN REALLY. IS IT THAT HARD TO GRASP THE CONCEPT HERE INSTEAD OF STARING AT US?!"

Eridan frowned and shrugged.

"Wwhatevver...i gotta check on sol anywways...feel free to use the kitchen...in case john needs wwater or somefin'..."

He would head upstairs and open the door to his room, walkin' inside and closing the door quietly.

"...wwhats so funny...sol..."

Turns to you when you walk in and smirks.

"the 2hiit iin here that2 2uppo2ed two be my fiile, iin ca2e you havent notiiced almo2t everythiing iin here ii2 wrong"

Grins and stands up walking to the door.

"kk and john are down2taiir2 riight? come on they dont need and priivacy when iim around, and they know that anyway, probably tryiing two enjoy the la2t few 2econd2 they have left before ii cra2h theiir party"

John smiles and nuzzles against Karkat tired.

"thanks karkat, for always looking out for me..."

Eridan would grab the back of sol's shirt adruptly and pull him back, scowling.

"Wwhat do you mean evveryfin' in here is wwrong...wwhat the shell are you evven sayin'..."

Karkat would flash an ultra rare smirk and kiss him lightly. "WELCOME, AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU JOHN." He would run a hand through the other boy's hair and hold him close. "ITS OKAY TO SLEEP, YOU NEED YOUR REST ANYWAYS OKAY?!"

John would nod softly and curl up to more, closin' his bright blue eyes and driftin' off to sleep in karkat's warm and comforting hold. Sollux frowns looking up at Eridan.

"almost all the information you have on me is wrong, I'm amazed you didn't notice, like right here...never have i killed anyone either by draining or just killing them"

pulls out of his grip and walks down the stairs smiling seeing John fell asleep.

"come on kk let2 briing hiim up2taiir2 he can 2leep iin ed2 bed"

Karkat would nod and carry the sleeping boy up the stairs and set him in eridan's bed.

Meanwhile eridan his having a royal ruckus over the fact his information is wrong. He sits at his dest with his quill pen and violet ink, scratchin' out what sol said was untrue and addin' the new found information.

Karkat would look over at eridan then at sollux.

"WHAT THE FUCK CRAWLED UP HIS ASS AND DIED?"

Sollux grins and snickers patting your shoulder.

"the information he has on me is wrong 2o now he2 fliippiing hii2 2hiit over iit, but never miind that ii heard kankrii made the 2liip from cronu2 ii2 thii2 true?"

goes and sits on a small couch in the corner of the room. Eridan looks up from his work and glances at you both, grippin' the quill pen so hard it snapped. Eridan left the room to cool off and get another pen, growlin'.

Karkat would raise an eyebrow at eridan as he adruptly left the room but shrugged it off. He sat next to sol and looked at him, smirkin' ever so slightly.

"YEAH HE AVOIDED HIM. I THINK IT IS THOSE DAMN LECTURES MADE CRONUS "CHECK HIS PRIVILEGES" BEFORE GOING OUT AND KILLING VAMPIRES. WHAT A FUCKING DOUCHENOZZLE.

Karkat would roll his eyes and let out a little chuckle. Sollux sees Eridan leave and chuckles relaxing on the comfy couch grinning.

"how2 the 2iignle22 doiing 2iince iit 2eem2 kankrii ii2 doiing fiine and dandy."

Karkat would look down at his hands silently.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN IN TOUCH WITH HIM. NOT EVEN KANKRI HAS HEARD FROM HIM. I HAVE A SICK FEELING THAT SOMETHING MAJOR HAS HAPPENED AND NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT IT YET."

Eridan would meanwhile walk back to the room with a new quill and hear their conversation. Stopping in the hallway a bit and listening in.

"are you for real? the 2iignle22 ha2nt done anythiing though...all he2 been doiing ii2 tryiing two make peace riight?"

looks down totally confused then starts shaking

"...doe2 iit mean that...p2iioniic...wa2 taken two...ii mean...he wa2 a huge 2upporter of the 2iignle22...they were be2t friiend2..."

takes a few deep breaths to calm down feeling a headache coming on holding my head in my hand

"fuck...let2...ju2t drop the 2ubject...ii dont want two deal wiith a miigraiine you know ii wont be able two move...ii 2tiill have two watch out for tho2e hunter2, even though eriidan2 an ampora he2 ju2t a watcher...they could ju2t barge iin and he could do nothiing about iit"

Eridan drops his quill in the hallway and remembers something. He runs downs the stairs, or rather falling down them and stands up adruptly. Goin' to the chest in the middle of the living room and opening it, going through it adruptly.

Karkat hears the noise. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING NOW?! HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP JOHN." He stands up and goes downstairs to eridan, ready to bitch him out, before eridan hands him a little violet leather book.

"...i forget...vvantas and captor...are the offspring of the signless and psiconic...read this...and don't tell anyone wwhere you got it alright..."

It was a captains log of Dualscar as a watcher from when he was sent after the signless with no luck of course but gave a general area on where he was hidden at. Sollux sits there waiting for Karkat to come back his head pounding looking over at John and notices he's still sleeping peacefully and smiles sitting there trying to make my headache go away.

Karkat on the other hand is glaring daggers at Eridan and flipping through the book.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE LIEING TO ME...WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU LISTENING IN ANYWAY...WHAT DID YOU HEAR YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME, THERE ARE SOME GOG DAMN THINGS YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FUCKING HEARD COMING OUT OF LISPS ALOTS MOUTH!"

Karkats now baring his fangs at Eridan both pissed that he listened in and worried for Sollux. Eridan would step away from slightly and put his hands up.

"Wwoah hey i just heard that you wwere lookin' for the signless and sol wwas wworried about the psiconic...i just remembered i got this in the shipment of stuff from dualscar...and figured you might need it...wwatchers don't take sides...wwe hold information on both sides...i swwear.."

Karkat gives you one last glare then turns away grumbling walking back to your room opening the door and walking back to the couch with Sollux.

"I GOT THIS BOOK FROM ERIDAN, HE SAID IT WAS DULESCARS AND IT SHOULD SHOW US WHERE THE SIGNLESS AND IF THE PSIIONIIC IS GONE THEM HIM AS WELL...SO, HE WAS LISTENING IN AND IM NOT SIRE IF HE KNOWS ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MIGRAINES...OR THE FACT THAT YOUR NOT REALLY SAFE AND SHIT...BUT SOLLUX DOES HE KNOW ABOUT YOUR...CONDITION?"

Sollux listens quietly then hisses and glares at Karkat.

"no ii diidnt fuckiing tell hiim, he2 a damn watcher, ii dont want that iinformatiion two get out, noone except your famiily know2 about thii2 condiitiion my famiily ha2 and ii would liike two keep iit that way...fuuuuck...my headache2 about two turn iintwo a miigraiine"

Eridan would stay downstairs, sittin' on the chest. Thinking about what he just did and decides he should go back upstairs. He picks the quill that he dropped from before and heads into the room. Looks over at karkat and sol, genuinely confused.

"...should...I...just..." grabs some papers off his desk with some books and backs out of the room slightly.

glances at Eridan then sighs "you can ju2t 2tay, or iif you really want two, then go ii could care le22, iit2 your fuckiing hiive remember that"

runs a hand through my hair as Karkat sits there quietly glaring at Eridan

"I DONT AGREE TO YOU BEING HERE, BUT IT IS YOUR HIVE...AND SOLLUX DOESNT CARE WHAT YOU HEAR APPARENTLY SO JUST MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND SO WE CAN CONTINUE A CONVERSATION WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF"

Eridan sits down at his desk and sets the stuff he was holding down on the desk softly.

"Wwhale...continue...then..."

"...Ed...do you know anythiing unu2ual about my famiily by any chance?"

Karkat stares at Sollux shocked and face palms screaming internally trying not to yell and bitch at Sollux for being a blunt idiot but doesn't not wanting to wake up John. Eridan would flip through the file and look back at with a squint.

"Wwhat do ya mean...by..unusual..."

"never miind then, 2iince you dont get what ii mean then iit2 nothiing for you two worry about..."

Notices Karkat and grins punching him in the arm "Aw~ doe2 kk not wanna wake up John~ how 2weet"

Eridan frowwns and so does Karkat who is visibly shaking with rage at sollux and trying to figure out why he even agreed to this, rubbin' his punched arm.

"SOLLUX JUST SHUT YOUR GAPE HINGE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND STOP SPREADING IDIOTCY LIKE A LEAKING DOUCHEBAG FAUCET."

He would stand up and go check on john, sitting next to him, watchin' him sleep a bit.

"...i still wwanna knoww sol...wwhat the shell you wwere sayin'..."

Grins wider as Karkat goes to John then turns to Eridan going to a more irritated face.

"eriidan...iit2 ju2t 2omthiing a watcher cant know, now iif you found out by lii2teniing iin liike an a22 that would be a diifferent 2tory, but ii cant tell you, iit2 2omthiing only the vanta2 famiily can know..."

hisses quietly as my headache becomes worse swearing quietly.

"...wwhale..i did hear...somefin' about a...condition...and...that you wweren't safe...mind explainin' that to me sol..." frowns at him and glances at kar who is stayin' out of the conversation for now.

sighs and glares at eridan "fine, ii'll tell you 2iince iim a fuckiing iidiiot...iim beiing cha2ed by hunter2 becau2e unliike other vampiire2...my famiily ha2 thii2 power that u2ually become2 iit2 2tronge2t at my age...2o for the pa2t few month2 ii have been runniing from hunter2 tryiing two get my blood, becau2e they need iit two 2ee iif thii2 power of our2 can run a new thiing they buiilt...the problem for me ii2 that ii get frequent headache2 and even a miigraiine, when that happen2 ii cant even move...only the vanta2 famiily knew and now you do, iif you tell anyone and ii mean anyone! your fuckiing dead"

"Okay okay...fin...just..relax...okay...noww...do you knoww if any meds wwould help wwith this...or..."

Eridan would look at Sol with a perplexed expression.

I remember back in the deep part of my skull that i have the bandage with your blood on it in a small enevelope in the locked drawer with other bottles of random stuff.

"ii dont take mediiciine, iit could fuck up my power2 later on...ii ju2t need two lay down and try not two get two 2tre22ed out, but ii'll be fiine riight now iim not doiing much riight now anyway2"

shrugs and looks over at karkat and john "hey kk how2 john doiing?"

"HE'S FINE. HE JUST HASN'T BEEN SLEEPING MUCH AND HE JUST NEEDS TO CATCH UP ON HIS REST. HOW ABOUT YOU SOLLUX? HOW'S THE HEADACHE?"

He would glance at sol, with a worried expression and then at eridan with and irritated one.

Eridan would sit there quietly, not shore on if he should add the information or not. He couldn't tell anyone anyways so he closed the file and facedesked.

"iim ju2t peachy kk, iif p2iioniic were here he would be biitchiing at me for telliing an ampora out 2ecret..."

sighs looking down sad and suddenly exhausted probably from the headache, but that doesn't make much sense


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE BABY! WHOOO YEA :D lots of people tellng meh its awesome, and I likey that shit so keep giving me dat -w-**

* * *

"YEAH, WELL HE ISN'T AND IT SHOULD BE FINE CAPTOR JUST TAKE A NAP OR SOMETHING ALRIGHT. YOU NEED TO RELAX AND TAKE YOUR MIND OFF OF SOMETHINGS."

Karkat would say before john suddenly stirred and crawled into his lap, still snoozin'.

Eridan was tired and the night was turning into day. He sat up slightly and checked his pocket watch for the time.

"...it looks like you all wwhale havve to be stayin' here till nightfall hits again...the sun is creepin' up as wwe speak..."

Sollux throws his arms lazily into the air

"hurray ii get two hang out here agaiin"

He curls up on the couch since both John and Karkat took the bed trying to fall asleep with my head pounding.

Karkat blushes and smiles a bit making sure none of you notice petting John and slowly moves till im curled up with him slightly tired but stays away making it look like im asleep to keep an eye on Eridan and Sollux not really trusting Eridan.

Eridan watched as everyone settled in for the day. He sighed. His bed was taken and sol looked cramped enough on the couch. He decided that the desk chair would do and leaned back slightly, curled up in his cape, tryin' to sleep. Sollux finally dozes off after 20 minutes and Karkat who's still awake watches Eridan for a while longer before finally letting sleep take over curled up to John.

Eridan can't sleep and just sits there with a quiet sigh. He glances at kar and john, seein' them still there and then looks over to sol. Eridan hesitantly gets up quietly and goes over to sol, sittin' in the space that was left and curls up to him, feelin' the mustard blood's warmth as he wrapped his cape around the both of em.

Sollux was right from earlier. Eridan was always alone, his own family didn't really give a fuck about him, he was an embarrassment to them and that pissed him off because he was always compared to his brother or father and never seen as "eridan ampora" the artistic son of dualscar that doesn't care to hunt for anything near fangs.

No, eridan is the faded out piece of the puzzle in the ampora family and is known as the boy who couldn't man up and meet the simple demands of his father, eridan's a nobody. Sometimes he wonders if if family would even care if he was dead.

The prince shook these thoughts from his head as he curled up next to sol, pettin' him lightly as he was in thought, before passin' out. Sollux could feel Eridans cool body and purred quietly nuzzling my head against him enjoying the coolness surrounding me.

Waking up slightly and realizing it was Eridan makes my blood pusher speedup wondering what he was doing but is to tired to care right now and just smiles at how he was helping me. curls up closer to him sighing and dozes off again purring a bit louder.

John wakes up around lunch time and slowly slips out of Karkats grasp looking at Eridan and Sollux.

He smiles and goes downstairs to Eridans kitchen looking for some ingredients to make some food for himself and Eridan.

"Oh shoot...I dont even know what he likes...what if he's allergic to something?!"

Karkat rolls over in the bed snoring, curlin' up where john was, his heat imprint still there.

Eridan snored softly and his earfin twwitched as he clinged to sol. He felt the nuzzle and heard the purring before he got in deep sleep, wonderin' on if all vampires did this or..was this..just sol.

Meanwhile, john in the kitchen found a little memo book, its weird because eridan writes what he eats for the day and plans all his food. Today's lunch for him was a cup of chicken ramen with onigiri made with chicken instead of tuna. The onigiri was made the night before and there were four to six whole rolls of it in the fridge.

John leaves the onigiri alone and makes himself some food since it seemed Eridan was good to go, not sire on what to make he ends up making pork pot stickers with miso soup.

Smiling at his handy work he quickly ate and put the left overs in the fridge if Eridan ever wanted them or for him to eat later, going back upstairs he goes to wake up Eridan just to be nice.

"hey...Eridan wake up its lunch time...you need to eat the onigiri you made"

He shakes him a bit careful to not wake up Sollux, based on what Karkat said if its not an actual Emergency and you wake him up your fucked. Eridan uncurls from sol and sits up, squintin' at john and rubbin' his eyes.

"...mmn...already..."

Staggers up to a stance and goes down the hallway, runnin' into the wall slightly as he turned the corner and gloriously fell down the stairs. He sat there for a moment to collect himself and stood up, looking at the living room and kitchen, full of sunlight.

"...cod its bright out..."

Eridan would walk over and close the blinds makin' it darker in the room. He floundered over to the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge, pulling out two onigiri rolls and noticing some of the leftover miso soup.

"...erm...wwhen...the...shell..."

John follows you downstairs and giggles when you fell trying to collect myself and finally goes with you into the kitchen

"oh yea i made some soup, if you want you can have some" smiles and stands their awkward not knowing what to do now.

"Oh...wwhale then i'll havve that...then..."

he reaches for the soup and heats that up. Looks at john, slightly disgusted.

"So...wwhat...is your deal wwith kar...howw did you guys meet..."

John looks back at him hurt by the tone he was giving me.

"...well um we knew eachother before...he turned...we were close friends...and well he was coming over to hang out...and on the way he got jumped by a vampire and they...turned him...so...he didn't know what to do...and i...let him bite me, so we just decided that...i would be his food source since he could trust me and i could trust him" smiles a bit

"and here we are..."

Eridan sits there and eats his soup as he listens to john talk. He finishes his meal and sets the empty dish in the sink, looking over at john, a little bit respectful, but only a little.

"Wwhale...i guess that is noble of you to step up like that and help a friend..."

Eridan would smile softly and offer a hand to john.

"I wwould like to personally wwelcome you to my hivve wwhenevver you or karkat needs it. Just...don't get used to it..."

John grins and shakes his hand

"of course, thanks for letting us come over I hope Sollux didn't force you to though"

giggles "he's always doing stuff like that, I've never met anyone so care free even in the predicament he's in"

Like from the sound of his name Sollux wakes up to sounds coming from downstairs

"mmmnnn...what2 happeniing now?"

"Yeah..." eridan would say as he glanced towards the window, dusk coming.

Karkat rubbed his eyes and looked at Sollux. "...NNG...I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA..."

sighs and gets up going to the door and walking downstairs

"eriidan...john...what2 goiing on?"

wraps my arms around Eridans neck tired and dizzy

John smiles and sees the blush on Eridans face "hey Sollux is Karkat awake yet? he's probably hungry by now"

At that moment Karkat stumbled down the staircase and grumbled "I'M AWAKE ...THANKS FOR ASKING..." He slinged an arm around Johns waist pulling him close.

Eridan Stood there, blushing like an idiot and glanced at Sollux with a nervous and 'what the fuck are you doing' expression.

"BUT YEA IM HUNGRY JOHN" Karkat nipped at Johns neck with a smirk as he blushed a light red. John smiled and mumbled quietly

"h...hey Karkat...can we maybe go...somewhere else..."

Sollux grinning at Eridans expression licked up his neck to just below his jaw line feeling him shudder.

"Miind giiviing me breakfa2t ED?"

Karkat looked and john and nodded "YEA I GUESS THAT WOULD BE FINE" He looks over at Sollux and Eridan. "HEY DOUCHENOZZLES ME AND JOHN CALL DIBS ON THE LIVING ROOM, SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE"

He scooped up john and carried him to the said living room sitting on the couch with John who's face is entirely red in his lap. kissing his neck softly and trailing his fangs as well, smirking when he could hear Johns heart beat faster and he makes a soft noise. Karkat bit into his neck and drank mouthful after mouthful of his red blood savoring the taste until John tapped his shoulder signaling he was getting dizzy.

He pulled away from softly and cleaned the new bite wound running a hand through Johns hair petting him. He whispered "THANKS..." and held the human close, almost treasuring him.

Meanwhile Eridan turned in Sol's grip and looked at him. "Y...you knoww im n...not a fuckin' j...juice box s...sol..."

His face was a light tinge of violet and he almost looked nervous that Sollux was taking a liking to him, or maybe it was just his blood?

John Smiled at Karkat and nuzzled him letting out a soft sigh "Anytime Karkat... its the least I can do for you..." dozes off tired from the blood loss.

Sollux looks at Eridan and pouts, his stomach growling in protest as well.

"ii already know thii2 ED, but your blood ii2 2o fuckiing good ii cant help iit...can ii plea2e driink your blood?"

He smiles and is practically hanging off of you trying to bring you to the ground.

"Come on ED, iim a fuckiing vampire ii cant drink from blood bags all the fuckiing tiime, my fangs wiill get weak and 2en2iitiive from only biitiing iintwo thiin fuckiing pla2tiic all the tiime, ii need fre2h blood! you 2hould fuckiing know thii2 already beiing a watcher and all"

Eridan flailed and fell over on Sollux landing on his lap.

"W...WWhale...yea...but..." He sighed and clung to Sol's shirt looking at him.

"F...Fin just d...dont make me nauseous okay?..."

He looked to the side slightly glancing at Sollux from the corner of his eyes, showing he was nervous and hesitant willingness to the mustarded blooded vampire.

Sollux purrs wrapping his arms around Eridans waist and licks his neck then bites down a splash of blood flooding his mouth and drinks mouthful after mouthful till he's had his fill pulling back to clean the wound gently.

"thank2..."

Eridan Shivers and clings to Sol tight when he bites down on his neck then relaxes as he feels his blood getting drained slowly becoming limp my face still a light violet as you pull back relaxing against your shoulder now drowsy.

"...mhm...your wwelcome sol..." looks up at you "hey sol...wwhy did you...come here...in the first place..."

"2aw your wiindow open, iit wa2 an ea2y meal 2iince 75% of the tiime that per2on2 a2leep" shrugs and looks at confused

"why doe2 iit matter now?"

Eridan looks at the had been tracking Sollux for the past fe months to the best of his abilities, but to hell if he was going to tell that to the vampire. It would make him look like a huge weird stalker, but it was his job as a watcher.

"i...wwas just curious...like...i dunno if there wwas a sent trail that led to you...or...if you had a reason to come to hivve...out of all the other ones...i mean Ampora is right on the door...and this is...the classy part of towwn..."

"ii told you ii dont driink red blood ed, 2o the only way iim 2ure ii wont have two worry about red blood2 ii2 by beiing here"

"wwhale...true" curls up to embarrassed "can...you carry me to my room...i dont think i can stand...it would be more comfortable then the cold floor..."

Sollux smirks and picks him up bridal style carrying you to your room now grinning

"here you are priince22~" drops you on your bed and flops on with you

Eridan frowns and faces away from him curling up and grumbles "I'm not a princess cod damn it sol...im a fuckin' prince..."

He wraps up in his silky blankets and try's to sleep, Sollux sits up and pets the annoyed watcher snickering.

"come on ed ii wa2 ju2t kiiddiing..."

Eridan leans into his touch and nuzzles the hand making a quiet noise that made Sollux grin and want to hear more of. Eridan rolled over and faced Sol his face a darker shade of violet, he slowly cuddles up to getting tired.

"wwell...wwhatever Sol..."

Sollux rolls off the bed "gettiing a biit two comfy around me aren't you ed~"

Eridan sits up and makes sure Sols ok. "I wwould like to say that right back at you Sol...but I obvviously am to tired to givve a flyin' fuck"

He curls up to where Sollux was still feeling his warmth and curls up closing his eyes.

"look...i dont knoww wwhy you stick around...i dont mind...but still...you havve some sort of reason to stick around...and i dont appreciate kar and his juice box to be stickin' around here for too long...i do have officials that come here for information at random times to check and make sure im doing my job...and...if i get caught...with...vampires...freely...in my hive...i...ill be a laughing stock and disowned by my family...okay...s...so you can see where im frustrated and torn by this..."

Eridan bites his lower lip and curls up more in his blankets. Sollux Sighs and pulls him off the bed with the blanket he's curled up in holding him in my lap.

"look, the rea2on ii 2tiick around ii2 becau2e ii liike iit here, ii liike you, ii liike your blood, and ii liike your hiive, 2o you can ju2t 2ay iim a friiend you made here, they can te2t me all they liike, ii wiill look liike a normal troll two them iif you really have a problem wiith kk and john who ii2 NOT hii2 fuckiing juiicebox then ii`ll tell them two fuckiing go"

Sollux glares at Eridan clawing into silk the blankets to not punch him.

"next tiime you call hiim that ii`ll fuckiing end you"

Eridan looked at sol with a mixed expression of sheer terror and nervousness as he felt sol's clawws through the blanket.

"...o..okay...i'm sorry...i'm just...not used...to...stuff like this...sol...and...i say the wwrong thing at the wwrong moment then wwhat i actually ment to say...and...I..don't mind...kar...and...john...i'm just wworried...thats all...i don't wwant...more people gettin' hurt...then there has to be...if...somefin'...does..happen.."

He look to the floor, ashamed of himself and the ignorance he was raised with. Sollux takes a few deep breaths to calm down and says calmly.

"look iit2 fiine...ju2t...ju2t dont pii22 me off alriight, but iim 2eriiou2 ii can a2k them two leave they`ll be fiine wiith iit tru2t me ok?"

nuzzles and gets up putting Eridan back on the bed

"2o you want them two go or not there2 enough tiime for them two leave now..."

"They...havve...enough time...I...just..." He would look down again with a quiet sigh

"wwhale...they be safe...enough...i mean..john...is...a reel...nice...and...kinda soft guy...and...kar..is more...rather...rough around the edges wwith people...wwhale...they..be..okay...an...evveryfin. .." He glanced up to Sol, a rare expression of concern on my face.

"that2 why iim a2kiing iif you want them two leave, ii know for a fact ii`ll be fiine, iim ju2t not 2ure iif they wiill...2o do you want them two leave?"

shrugs and crosses my arms waiting for an answer. Eridan sits up again and stagger out of his bed, going to the guest room and pullin' a book out of the bookshelf and it opens like a door.

"...they can stay...just...if you or karkat need a place dark and sound proof to sleep or talk in...or to hide or wwhatevver...this..wwhale be your place...it is originally a panic room so it has two beds and some candles to use as light...and..john can havve the bed...okay...just...for the lovve of cod...do not get caught..."

Eridan staggers back to his room, tripping on the rug and faceplanting just before reaching his warm bed. He groan and crawls the rest of the way into his bed exhausted. Sollux smiles and chuckles following you back to your room.

"thank2 for rii2kiing everythiing ju2t two help u2... ii 2tiill expect you two come iin every now and then 2o ii can have a 2nack"

Sol kisses his forehead and leaves the room going downstairs to Karkat and John a loud pounding on the door startles all three of us.

"oh 2hiit..."

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Karkat would ask in a confused frenzy. John zipped up his hoodie more and tightened the strings on the hood to hide the bite mark so no one could notice. Eridan heard the loud knocking tightened the scarf around his neck, shakily going down the stairs.

"...cod...damn they wweren't supposed to be here until tommoroww mornin'..."

Sollux out of everyone was the calmest and rolled his eyes

"yea yea whatever, kk John your hiidiing iin the 2afe room ed 2howed me, ii`ll 2tay out here no but2 Eridan ii can handle iit"

He picks up the terrified john and makes sure karkat follows showing them the room and tells them to stay quiet even if it is sound proof and goes back downstairs to the kitchen looking at Eridan.

"Don't ju2t 2tand there go on and an2wer the door ed, ju2t do your thiing..."

Eridan rubs his eyesand sighs checking his pocketwatch, shuffling to the door. The time was two o clock in the morning and that pissed him off. He opened the door and low and behold stood his brother Cronus and a administrator.

"Wvell hey chief, good mornin' to ya~"

cronus would smirk and walk inside huggin' the prince in a tight and uncomfortable hug before noticin' sol.

"Wvoah babe i didn't knowv you had company"

he would say as if he was shocked. Eridan looked up to his brother in a scowl

"yeah so wwhat i wwas in the middle of sleepin' noww wwhat the shell do you wwant" he would ask, grumpy.

The administrator would walk inside and say her hello's and pull out a book and a pen.

"W3 w0uld lik3 t0 s33 your fil3s on your work study for sollux captor." The calm navy blood would ask, her name not heard or of importance.

Eridan froze up and glanced at sol in a 'please don't say anything look' and would look at the administrator answering with a nod.

"Aye...followw me i havve to pull his file..."

He headed upstairs to his room and pulled out sollux's old file that had no changes done to it and was full of bullshit info. He handed it to the navy blood and looked at her.

"Is that all"

She noded and walk out of the room then turns to Eridan asking curiously.

"if it is t0 much t0 ask, whos th3 man d0wnstairs?"

Sollux and Cronus are left downstairs alone. Sollux though had made himself black coffee and toast covered in honey rather bored with what was happening.

"2o...why are you here, ed told me you were commiing later twoday..."

Eridan looked at the administrator annoyed with her question.

"He's a friend of mine and of no concern of you so don't wworry bout it..."

Cronus chuckled and walked over to sol, sitting down in a kitchen chair across from him.

"Wvell, i though it wvould be fun to come earlier besides, i wvould a' wvaited if i knewv chief had guests. Say a' wvhat are ya doin' here exactly? wvhat's your relation wvith my brother? He nevwer has guests or friends for that matter. He alwvays looked forwvard to seein' me. Almost like a wvoofbeast and a treat. Howv much is he payin' you to stay here?"

The violet blood smiled wide at the last comment and look at sollux.

"alright...cr0nus wishes t0 stay a whil3 s0 i will b3 0n my way"

Shes walks down the staircase and says her farewells to cronus walking out the door shutting it quietly. As soon as the lady left he turns to Cronus almost glaring at him, replying in an irritated tone.

"actually iim hii2 friiend, ii lo2t my hiive 2o he2 lettiing me 2tay here...ii2 there a fuckiing problem wiith that?"

Cronus was unaffected by sollux's irritation and anger, he just sat there smiling.

"Oh no, no problem at all, its just unusual for chief to help people out freely, he's kinda fickle on those sorta' things and the fact of the hemospectum for him, he normally wvouldn't tolerate or care for your caste color. So tell me wvhat's ya name?"

Eridan pulls himself together and sorts his thinkpan out before coming down the stairs to hear some of the conversation.

"Cro shut your gape hinge for fivve fuckin' seconds, his name is Caster and if you don't like it you can shovve it up your wwaste chute because i do wwhat i wwant"

He walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair near sol. Cronus though smirked at them both.

"Eri quit liein'...i can see right through this...you got yourself a plaything...don't you? Is he your boyfriend~?"

Eridan clenched his fists at his sides, totally pissed at cro and his poor choice of words as a violet hue filled his face. Sollux totally bored gets up putting away everything he took out and left the dishes he used in the sink walking past the two brothers but not before kicking cronus's chair over sending him to the floor in a loud bang.

"ii`ll be iin the gue2t room call me iif you need me ED" smirks looking down at cronus "and cronu2, piick your 2elf up, the floor2 diirty"

Cronus looked at sol with such anger, standin' up adruptly and dustin' himself off. "NOWV LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT"

Eridan pushed cro away and led him to the livin' room, openin' the chest of vampire stuff and goin' through it.

"Just let it go cro he's only doin' that to pick on ya...wwhat did you need again..."

Cronus stood behind Eri, calming down, thinking of what he needed, while Sollux walks to the guest room locking the door behind him going to the book case and opens it seeing john curled up to karkat shaking.

"...hey...how2 everythiing goiing in here?"

Cronus sighs and calms down telling himself next time he sees that Caster guy hes getting a black eye and a bloody nose

"i need Dulescars journal or wvhatevwer he called it, it has information on the vwantas family that i need to see."

Karkat would pet John and look at Sollux, whispering. "JUST A TAD SCARED AND CONFUSED ON WHAT IS HAPPENING BUT GOOD. IS EVERYTHING OKAY? WHO IS HERE?"

Meanwhile Eridan stood, looking at cro. "Wwhy do ya need that...? Dualscar said to not let anyone sea it...wwithout his permission...blood or relation doesn't matter"

"cronu2 ii2 here but iit2 all good ju2t 2tay iin here a whiile longer ok?"

Cronus growls and glares at Eridan.

"look eri, givwe me the damn book and ill leavwe right now so your little boytoy and you can havwe all the fun you fucking wvant. now givwe me the book!"

"ALRIGHT, JUST COME AND GET US WHEN ITS CLEAR."

Karkat would nod and look down at John, slightly worried, holdin' him close. They all hear cro's voice get louder and it caused John to jump slightly.

"I THINK FISHDICK NEEDS A HAND WITH THE OTHER FISHDICK."

Eridan growled back at Cronus raisin' he voice

"HE ISN'T MY BOYTOY HE IS JUST A FRIEND DEAR COD CRO BESIDES YOU NEED TO TALK TO DUALSCAR BEFORE YOU GET THE BOOK...IT IS HIS ORDER...COD DAMN IT WWHY WWON'T YOU EVVEN LISTEN ANYMORE..."

he huffed and shut the chest adruptly with a loud thud. Cronus was through with asking nicely at that point grabbing eridan and pulling out a dagger to his throat.

"givwe me the fucking book eri"

"N-no...i wwhale not...givve you it...you need permission..." Eridan says as his head tilted slightly the dagger pokin' into the upper part of his neck, just below the jaw.

"yea yea iim goiing...2ee you iin a biit kk...john"

Sollux closes the bookcase and walks downstairs to see Cronus holding a dagger to Eridans throat.

"...what the hell ii2 goiing on now"

Sighs glaring at them both. they both look up when 'caster' comes down and Cronus growls.

"Wvell wvell look wvho decided to join the party"

Cronus frowned and look at 'caster'.

"This is personal business betwveen me and eri and you can find your wvay otta it unless you knowv wvere eri is obvwiously hidin' the book dualscar gavwe him"

Sollux smirks and holds up the book looking at it

"oh you mean thii2 thiing? ED gave iit two me becau2e he thought ii would liike iit" grins throwing it up in the air and catches it repeating this a few times.

"Givwe me the book...aye...and i wvon't havwe to hurt your little pet here caster"

Cronus growled and ran a claw through Eridan's hair, pullin' him closer and lightly tracin' the dagger along his little brothers neck. Eridan shivered and blushed, not movin' and lookin' at sol with a scared expression. Sollux on the other hand grins flashing his fangs

"your not gonna do iit, ii know you wont"

He walks up to them both leaving the book on the table near by.

"Wvhat the anglin'...fuck...ARE YOU DOIN' WVITH A VWAMPIRE..."

Cronus would growl out and tug down eridan's scarf to show the bite mark.

"WVHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON HERE"

He shoved eridan to 'caster' and stood there fuming. Eridan stumbled forward and clinged to sol, to stand upright, shakin' slightly, his worse fear flashing infront of his violet eyes. Sollux though busts out laughing holding Eridan tight.

"your two ea2y two fool cronu2 a2 iif eriidan would let a vampiire hiide here"

He grins wide wiping a hand over the bite and its gone using a simple illusion trick. "2ee all a game~"

Cronus would just gape at the two other trolls. "Wvell consider me fooled...wvhy the fuck...evwen..." shakes head and puts the dagger he brought out away. Eridan smiles nervously and laughs with Sol totally confused while Sollux calms down from his little 'act' and grinned at Cronus.

"you can leave now eriidan ha2 two 2leep"

He picks him up and turns two leave taking the book with us. Cronus steps up to 'caster' and grabs his shoulder

"wvait i need that book first...i just need to look at one page...alright then i'll leavwe"

Cronus looks at Sol seriously while he Shrugged him off and glares at Cronus annoyed.

"ii 2aiid two leave"

Cronus frowned " i wvill be back soon to get that book caster"

he turned on the point of his foot and walked out. Slamming the door loudly as the sunlight began to creep up in the sky.

Eridan flinched by the door slamming and curled up in sol's grip, his head pounding from lack of sleep and stressful incidents that have occured today. He held the little leather violet book and looked at it.

"...I'm...sorry sol..."

Sollux doesnt answer only mumbling quickly

"let the truth be reviled"

Plops Eridan softly on the couch going to the door seeing Cronus just a few feet away.

"HEY CRONU2! IIT2 CAPTOR!"

He slams the door and locks it taking Eridan and going upstairs dropping him on his bed.

Cronus hears Sollux and looks at with new rage. Running back over to and tryin' the door, but its locked. "YOU LITTLE SHIT I KNEWV IT ALL ALONG...YOUR HIS RESEARCH STUDY...HE'S USIN' YOU..."

Cronus huffed and drag his claws down the door.

"YOU KNOWV WVHAT FINE GET EATEN ERI, GET TURNED, YOU ARE DEAD TO THE AMPORA FAMILY AND TO YOUR FATHER DUALSCAR"

Cronus shouted before throwing his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his shoe before stomping off towards the rising sun. Eridan curled up in his bed as he heard everything. He knew Cronus wouldn't just rat him out to his father right away, its not his style, but he couldn't help but feel sick that as a "Ampora" watcher who befriended vampires and that was a joke to the violet blooded name. He took off his glasses and smothered his face in a pillow, shaking. Sollux walks to the window and watches Cronus leave ignoring the sun burning his skin

"...ii can leave iif you want..."

"...please..don't go...i just need...to think somethings ovver...o..okay..." eridan turned over in his bed, exausted and with puffy eyes from tearin' up a bit. "...don't leavve me..." he would wipe his face and look at smiling softly as he sniffled "sol...please...get awway from the wwindoww your gonna get hurt dumbass" he chuckled lightly "...can you go check on john and kar...wwhile i sleep a little..."

Sollux closes the curtains leaving the room telling John and Karkat its safe to come out and leaves them to do their thing walking back to Eridams room and curls up with him on his bed.

"iim 2orry ed...but iif they thiink they really got me...then they would come to take me away riight?"

He lays there with Eridan nervous with how he might react.

"...they don't wwant you yet...they still don't knoww if you are wwhat they need...and they havve no reason to capture you yet...you havven't evven krilled anyone...so...youre still a registered vvampire of innocent vvalues" curls up to "...they might...come here..but based upon the file i gavve to the administrator...you...don't have any sort of powers...just...a right minded...vvampire wwith vvalues...so i don't sea em...comin' here...reely.."

Chuckles "dont you remember ed, iin my fiile iit 2aiid ii kiilled a few people...plu2 iim a fuckiing Captor theiir gonna come for me, iif they can actually fiigure out iim really a Captor" grins

Looks at and smirks "wwhat do ya mean sol...wwater you thinkin' bout in your thinkpan"

"ii have my way2 ed, 2o ju2t 2tay calm and let me handle thiing2 ok?"

Eridan nods and nuzzle sol's neck softly, cuddlin' up to him "aye aye sol" he closes his eyes and feels sol's warmth, startin' to drift off to sleep.

Smiles "ed...dont you thiink your gettiing a biit two cliingy?" pets him softly.

Hums quietly from the petting "...mm...no...i'm just tired ...and cold...and i do wwhat i wwant...so...deal wwith it..."

hides his face in sol's chest and clings to his shirt slightly. Sollux kisses his forehead and curls up to sleep grinning.

"yea yea whatever priince22..."

Hits you for that comment and growls softly with a light blush, "...shut it sol..." curling up to you and falling asleep in your warm embrace. While sollux rubs his now bruised arm and falls asleep waking up to karkat shaking him.

"mmmmm...kk? What ii2 iit?"

"SOMEONE IS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR AND I THINK THEY ARE FRIENDS OF CRONUS"

karkat would look at you terrified on what to do now, Eridan was still asleep from being exhausted and only wiggled and earfin at all of the commotion.

Sollux sighs "go back iin the paniic room...ii`ll go there...ii dont giive a fuck at what he miight do"

Sollux shooshes Karkat off to hide and pets eridan for a bit

Karkat grumbled and went back to the panic room with john, closin' it. "HEY ARE YOU DOIN' ALRIGHT IN HERE JOHN?" He would run a hand through his hair. Sollux finally getting up and stumbled down the stairs to the door opening it to see Cronus and a few others

"can ii help you?"

" can wve just talk captor i mean i just need one simple thing from you and it is reely pissin' me off"

Cronus spoke in a calm and casual mannar from between the two other violet bloods that stood there. Eridan though would continue to rest happily in his bed and snore lightly.

"doe2 iit look liike ii care about your damn feeliing2? Get outta here"

He goes two close the door. John nods but a bit scared trying to find his voice finally whispering.

"im...just scared at what might be happening out there..."

Cronus sticks his foot in the door and holds it open. " i don't givwe a flounderin' fuck on if you don't care about me feelin's i just wvanted to relay a message to eri alright and i reely just need to look at one page in that book" cronus would speak, calmly still.

Karkat looked at john and let a sly smirk go across his face. "I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT JOHN. SOLLUX IS KIND OF A DOUCHENOZZLE BUT HE IS KIND AND WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HIS FRIENDS." Karkat continued to pet john.

"oh really? What2 wiith the other viioletblood2 then?" looks at him rather annoyed

John smiles and curls up to karkat "oh...ok then...im just worried that something might happen to him now..."

" ya evwer hear of wvork...i just got done wvith my rounds..." shakes his head and pushes open the door "nowv sadly you havwe to come wvith me sollux" the two other violet bloods grabbed each of sol's arms and cuffed em.

Sollux smirks and decides to have some fun with this "awv that 2uck2 twvo bad ii wvont be goiing wviith ya"

He gets out of the two violet bloods grip and runs upstairs to Eridan's book room grabbing a close replica of Dulescars journal just as Cronus ran into the room. He walks up to Sollux grabbing him by his shirt, yankin' him closer with a growl.

"Givwe me the book...an' i might just forget your here..."

Solluxes grin widens as he notices the fireplace behind him is on and ablaze with fire "ii dont thiink 2o"

He throws the book in the fire behind and launches at Cronus breaking the cuffs easily pinning him on the ground.

"how about you walk out of here never two 2peak a word and ii`ll let you go wiithout draiiniing all the blood from your 2iick body"

" you wvouldn't dare stick your fangs in me..." he would look at sol, shocked at his brute strength.

Sollux tilts his head to the side ignoring Cronus.

"iive alway2 wondered what a 2moker2 blood ta2te2 liike, ii bet iit2 2iickiiniing liike you are..."

He licks up Cronus's neck to just below his jaw ignoring his threats and protests to stop.

"Wvhale your gonna keep wvonderin' Sollux i'll fuckin' leavwe and forget about ya okay!? DON'T YOU DARE FUCKIN' BITE ME."

Cronus squirmed violently and try to get out of sol's grip. while Sollux grins and punches him in the jaw to make him stop and listen.

"if your not out when ii come back here, your fuckiing dead got iit?"

Waits for him nod and walks out of the room back to Eridans seeing him just wake up.

"hey how diid you 2leep?"

Cronus ran out of the house, draggin' the other two violet bloods behind him. Eridan blinked and rubbed his eyes, sittin' up a bit.

"mmn...i slept...pretty good..." He yawned and look at Sol

"...wwhere did ya flounder off to..."

"two your book room, 2orry one of your book2 fell iin the fiire...ii'll buy you a new one...iif ii can find the right one..."

"...oh...wwhich book...sol..." looks at you full of curiosity.

"that...old book on 2ea voyage2..."

" wwhat wwas it called sol..." i would chuckle " i havve alot on sea vvoyages"

"um...i actually have no iidea...2orry..." looks down

"...oh...wwhale...as long as it wwasn't vviolet...and had my symbol on it...wwe are all good..." He move closer to and wrapped his arms around Sollux's waist, pullin' him close and lookin' up at with a smile, Sollux smiled back and pets him.

"hey eriidan...diid you hear anythiing at all?"

"...thought i heard cro..." looks up at, puzzled.

"iit wa2 probably ju2t iin your dream..." looks at trying to not show that i'm lying.

"Hmm..." shrugs "wwhere is kar and john..." looks at perplexed on how quiet it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuck im so tired...its 3 in the fucking morning and I'm here posting another chapter for you people, you better enjoy it -3- I'm watching you guys...**

* * *

"oh yea...let2 go get them...iit2 gettiing dark 2o they can leave now"

Sollux walks out of the room making sure Eridan is following and heads intothe guest room opening the bookcase.

"hey guy2 iit2 2afe two come out, you 2hould 2tart headiing home though..."

"ALRIGHT. SO HOW DID YOU GET THE OLDER FISHDICK TO LEAVE?"

Karkat would ask as he walked out of the hidden room, a sleeping John in his arms. Eridan raised an eyebrow in question and confusion as he looked at sol. Sollux facepalms and growls talking through clenched teeth to Karkat.

"kk...ii have no iidea what your talkiing about..."

Karkat looked at sol and caught on. "I MEAN FROM LAST NIGHT BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP. I HEARD HIM SHOUTING."

Eridan spoke up "oh that...sol just told him to fuck off...and then pissed cro off more...and noww that he knowws sol is wwho he is...i'm gonna be a laughin' stock..."

He sighed and held his arm, standin' to the side kinda awkwardly. Sollux smiles a bit and pats your shoulder trying to cheer you up.

"ii dont thiink he would...ju2t tru2t me on that ok?"

John who woke up from everyone speaking looks at the two vampires confused.

"dont you mean when he came the second time? I heard alot of screaming coming from him...well yelling i guess"

Karkat looks down at the now suddenly awake john and gives him a glare while Eridan now looks at everyone.

"Someone please tell me wwhat reely happened last night wwhen i wwent to sleep...i'm not gonna get angry...i'm still too tired for that...just tell me wwhat the shell happened..."

"um...were just gonna leave now"

John grabs Karkat and leaves the room Sollux soon hearing the front door close and muffled yelling coming from Karkat.

"...cronu2 came back wiith two other violetblood2..."

"...they came to collect you...didn't they..."

Eridan looks at you worried while Sol just shrugs

"only becau2e ii diidnt giive hiim the book...and ii ran two your 2tudy room grabbiing a book that looked liike the journal...and threw iit iin the fiire...2o now he thiink2 iit2 gone...and then ii broke the cuff2 they had on me...and piinned hiim two the ground threatiing two driink hii2 blood iif he diidnt leave and pretend ii wa2 never here...and...then he left...he looked shocked at how ii broke the cuff2..."

Sol looks down rubbing his arm in defeat, but Eridan walks up to and pulls him into a tight hug talking in a quiet tone

"...are...you okay...s...sol..."

"iim fuckiing fiine ed...why wouldnt ii be?"

He looks down at Eridan confused

" because my brother is a douche and...i didn't know if he did anyfin'...more...to you...okay"

Eridan looks to the side almost as if remembering somefin' aweful while Sollux is still pretty fucking confused

"...just...please...don't lie to me...ever.."

"fine...but what could he do that2 2o bad?"

Eridan looks at Sol with wide and scared eyes.

"...vvery...bad things...such horrible things..."

"...can you explaiin? Or ii2 iit two much for you..."

Eridan bites his lower lip and looks at Sollux concerned, then sighs softly and sits down in a plush chair, rubbin' my temple.

"...cro...had to train me...in vvampire interrogation...or...rather...torture of vvampires...he krilled...em...after he got his answwers..."

I would look at the floor and shake slightly.

"...And...there..is..a..reason...cro...is...so...c lingy and protectivve...ovver me...I...am..or..rather...wwas...his toy...and..."pet"...he got to play wwith as hard or as soft as he wwanted to...b..because i codun't...f..fight back...and...he didn't...like..the fact...you..."took his place"..."

Eridan took in a shakey breath and gulp quietly, tremblin', hidin' his face from the vampire. Sollux frowns and sits in your lap holding you looking to the side avoiding your gaze.

"look...ii dont normally do thii2 kiinda thiing 2o be lucky...but iit2 ok...alriight? Dont worry about me ii can handle cronu2 ea2iily ok? Iif ii have two tell you agaiin iim gonna 2mack you alriight?"

He finally look down at Eridam and grins

"be2iide2 iim hardcore, iit2 gonna take alot two make me talk"

Eridan smirked and clings to Sol, snifflin' "aye aye sol" nuzzles softly, trying to reassuring himself. While Sollux grins and pets when his stomach growls suddenly making Sollux blush.

"...well when your hungry your hungry riight?"

laughs nervously while Eridan chuckles and calms down all the way.

"...i'm guessin' you wwant a bite otta me for tonight...right?"

"iif ii can~" grins happy your feeling better.

Wiggles eyebrows at

" i dunno sol can you...? Can you reely...?"

"ye2 ii can ii fuckiing can"

Sollux tilts Eridans head two the side and licks up his neck nipping at his jawline while he blushes a lilac color again and shivers, his blood pusher beatin' faster as he looks to the side and tilts his neck up and to the side a little more. Clinging to the sides of Sols waist, pullin' up his shirt softly. When Sollux Suddenly pulls back looking at him confused.

"what are you doiing?"

This makes Eridan flush a darker shade and just sit there, his bloodpusher beatin' even faster.

"...I...erm...i dunno...I...do...wweird...things...o..okay..." He looks to the side avoiding your questioning gaze, still obviously embarrassed.

"oh...2o...can ii 2tiill have 2ome blood or..."

Sollux looks down at jim, not really knowing what to do now, feeling like he fucked things up.

"...y..yeah...s..sorry...g...go ahead..." Eridam sits there, feels like i made everyfin' all awkward kinda like how Sollux was feeling. Sollux smiles a bit and kisses your earfin trying to make things a bit better.

"thank2 eriidan..."

Sollux bites down on Eridans neck his warm blood flowing into Sols mouth as he drink till hes full pulling back and cleaning the wound with lazy gentle licks making Eridan earfin' wiggle slightly feeling dizzy and woozy again as he sits there, limp in the chair and shivers every so often when Sollux licks his neck, talkin' softly with a tired smile. "...you're wwelcome sol..."

"mmm...yea..."

Sol curls up to Eridan dozing off while Eridan hums happily and pets him softly until he dozes off himself, snorin' quietly as Sollux purrs in his sleep clinging to eridan and mumbles quietly,

"your...the be2t...ed..."

Eridans earfin wiggles hearin' Solluxes comment a smile is splayed across his face as he drifts off to sleep. Later on the next day theres a quiet knock at the door though its loud enough to wake us both up.

"mmm...go get the door ed...iim tiired 2tiill"

Sollux helps Eridan up and walks to his room to pass out again while Eridam staggers sleepily to the door and answers, yawnin' and rubbin' his eyes.

"Wwhat do ya wwant..."

"wvell hey there sleepy head, i wvouldnt be here right nowv but Dulescar wvanted to talk to you, wvord got out that someones been staying in your hivwe and, lets just say i havwe to take him in questioning since I'm the best at it"

Cronus grins looking down at his little brother "so im going to havwe to take him in nowv and you can come wvith us and wvatch, just like when i trained you"

Eridam looks at cronus with wide eyes, now fully awake from the news he just heard.

"...no fuck that shit...i'm not wwatching you do that shit again...specially to sol...and besides...does it look like he's here!? No he fuckin' isn't noww fuck off and get awway from my hivve...i'll go talk to dualscar wwhen i'm at least rested enough to givve a ANGLIN' FUCK CRO NOWW LEAVVE "

Eridan slammed the door in Cro's face hard but Cronus just stands there talking loud enough so you can hear me through the door, some words a bit muffled still.

"thats not wvhat a certain vwampire said Eridan, wvhat wvas his name again? Oh yea Karkat i think, he just wvanted to protect his little human pet" Cronus chuckles pressing against the door a bit "his pet got awvay alive at least, but not the owner."

Eridan opened the door slowly, shaking with rage only making Cronus grin wider.

"...wwhat...did you...just say...ALL I FUCKIN' HEARD WWAS YOUR GAPE HINGE GO UP AND DOWWN...TELL ME WWHAT YOU DID TO THEM...RIGHT...FUCKIN' NOWW"

Eridan was way passed pissed off right now in a full rage at his brother and was now yelling at the top of his lungs and teeth bared he was sure the whole town could hear him.

"nowv nowv eri, i just ruffed them both up a bit, nothing to bad trust me on that, but Karkat might be in trouble if you dont get Sollux out here right nowv"

Almost at the sound of his voice Sollux now awake from Eridans yelling had walked downstairs hearing everything on the way down.

"...eriidan, open the fuckiing door...now..."

Eridan looked at sol worried but opened the door quietly and slowly, hidin' behind it, as the moonlight showed cro's silhouette on the floor.

"Oh hey it looks like your screamin' wvoke sleepin' beauty up...nice job eri..."

Cronus smirked and walked inside going face to face with Sollux.

"Ya betta pack your bags sol~ Youre goin' on a little trip wvith me an eri~" "haha 2o fuckiing funny"

Sollux smiles punches him in the face then the gut annoyed that he was woken up.

"what the FUCK diid ii 2ay earliier Cronu2"

Sollux glares at him trying to stay as calm as possible, while Cronus doubled over in pain a bit of violet blood drips to the floor as he staggers back up to a stance and smirks.

"Hey, wvoah babe, I havwen't said a wvord to anybody. I'vwe kept my promice, your little friend ratted you out. All i did wvas wvatch as he started to pour out information i didn't evwen wvant, like a leakin' faucet."

Sollux punches him again to shut him up making him fall to the ground kicking him hard in the gut for good luck hissing.

"iim not a fuckiing iidiiot cronu2, get the hell out of here now!"

Cronus groans and coughs, quickly takin' a dagger and slashin' Solluxs ankle, kickin' behind his knee and makin' him fall, growling.

"look i havwe to bring you in i havwe a summons and take my job seriously."

He stood and grabbed Solluxs shirt.

"look2 liike your goiing two loo2e your job then"

Sollux with his arms still free punches Cronus hard in the jaw grabbing him by the neck and biting hard into his neck shuddering at the horrible taste of his blood while Eridan just closes the door quietly, awestruck on what was all happening, Cronus on the other hand groaned as he was hit in the face and surprisingly whimpered as he was bit into, trying to pull away from, but the pain only worsened as he bared his shark like teeth, hissin' making Eridan look at them both.

"Sol your gonna get a stomach ache, he's not wworth it"

Sollux to annoyed to care flicks Eridan off and pulls Cronus closer from habit drinking his blood till he's passed out and drops him on the ground shuddering finally gulping down the last of the slop that as supposed to be blood, finally realizing his stomach wasn't going to keep it down for long.

"...get me a blood bag Eridan...quiick"

Eridan Looks at Sol concerned and worried but runs upstairs to get him a blood bag, rushing back down and hands it to him.

"...here sol...are you...gonna be...okay?"

Meanwhile cronus is in a unsophisticated heap on the floor, passed out.

"Y...yea of cour2e ii am...oh fuck...m...maybe...n...not..."

Sollux rushes to the bathroom coughing up the violet blood into the toilet shaking eridan follows but quickly give Sol some space and check on him every few seconds.

"...d...do...y...you..need anyfin' sol...that...could help?..."

Sollux finally able to turn get away from the toilet filled with bile and violet blood shakes his head and quickly bites into the bloodbag to get rid of the taste draining it rather quickly.

"i...iim fiine riight now...thank2 for the bloodbag..."

After a few moments of making sire his stomach wont act up again Sollux sighs and gets up going back to where Cronus still is unconscious.

"2o what do we do wiith hiim...any iidea2?"

remembering my ankle Sollux takes a look at it and sees its just starting to heal looking back up at Eridan.

"I havve no clue...but...he...has...kar...and wwe havve to get him back..."

Eridan looked down at him as Cronus moved slightly with a groan.

"O-okay...wwhale to play it safe i'm just...gonna..." Eridan reached for the back of cro's belt and pulled the handcuffs off of the loop, puttin' them on Cro's wrists making sure their tight.

"...just..so wwhen he wwakes up he doesn't flip his shit..."

"ii can alway2 knock hiim out agaiin..."

Sollux looks down at Cronus and nudges him with my foot not caring with how gently he was being, Cronus though curled up and woke up, looking up at both Eridan and Sollux still in a daze.

"...nnn...wvhat..."

"...we can do iit now, giive u2 more tiime two thiink, how about iit?"

Eridam looks down at Cronus then back at Sollux frowning a bit.

"I dunno if he wwhale cooperate..."

Cronus wakes up a bit more still a bit drowzy realizing what had happened

"...i wvhale cooperate...just...don't...be goin' and stickin' your fangs in me...cod damn..." he goes to move his hands "...heh...i guess i'vwe taught eri wvhale enough..."

Sollux growls and glares down at Cronus, getting dizzy from lack of sleep and something else maybe.

"Ii`ll do what ii fuckiing want cronu2"

Cronus rolls his eyes and sits up, still handcuffed.

"Thats cute...nowv wvhats the plan...cause i reely don't wvanna go through that again..."

Cro sighed and trys to get out his cigarettes from the back pocket in his pants.

"dont know...ed what2 the plan? maybe a plan two deal wiith 2moke2 alot over here?"

"Wwhale wwe havve to get kar back...and...he can summon him here...can't you cro..."

Eridan Smirks and looks down at Cronus.

"Yeah wvhatever"

Sollux Though grins flashing his fangs rather annoyed with everything wanting to just sleep already

"why dont you briing kk back iit cant be that hard can iit"

Cronus frowns and looks to the side avoiding looking at Sollux's fangs shuddering at the pain he felt that was now a gentle throb

"...fin i'll get him...but Dualscar still wvants to sea eri in the meantime..."

"2ure whatever you fuckiing 2ay Mr. Smoker"

Sollux rolls his eyes and looks at Eridan with a questioning gaze.

"ii2 that alriight wiith you ed?"

"...it wwould be...fin...just...stay here...okay sol..."

Eridan mumbles the last part quietly a bit nervous not knowing what to expect when he goes to Dulescar and when he comes back

"...so its settled...nowv...?"


	5. NOT A CHAPTER NEWS UPDATE!

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating for a long time, I just have been getting used to being in school again/drama/lazy... So since Im writing this instead of a paper for biology you better be happy...okay I'm just kidding I hate biology so I dont give a fuck, ANYWAY if you want me too, I will be making a story for one lucky person, all you gotta go is guess what number I'm thinking of and it wont be any higher than 100 so guess away! **

**/I am so not sorry for this/**


End file.
